Campo de Esperanza
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: Transcurría el año de 1943, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, muchos judíos eran arrestados y llevados a campos, entre ellos, una familia unida, quienes experimentaran el dolor de ser separados- Kyman Relatos
1. La llegada al Campo

**Bueno, aquí va otra historia :3, cabe recordad que los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**Ojala disfruten esta historia!**

Transcurría el año de 1943, en época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial muchos judíos eran arrestados y llevados a campos de concentración, entre ellas una familia de nombre "Brovlovski"

-mami…¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde nos llevan?- preguntó el menor de los hermanos aferrado al brazo de su madre

-no lo sé Ike…-se dirige a su esposo- oh Gerald, estoy asustada

-tranquila amor, vamos a estar bien

-_Todas las familias suban al vagón 321 juntos!, los que vengan solos o con acompañante que no sea un familiar vallan a la derecha, discapacitados a la izquierda!-_ ordenó un oficial

Todas las familias eran llevadas a vagones según la orden del oficial, era un día nublado y nevoso, hasta que por fin llegaron a una especie de campamento, cuyo nombre estaba en letras grandes sobre la puerta de entrada

-au-auzwitz….auzwitz?-preguntó el niño de 12 años

-dice Auschwitz, Ike- le corrigió su hermano mayor

-ooh…. Y que es eso?

-es un campo…. Un campo de concentración- dijo seriamente

-un qué?

-hum?... ah, no, nada- le frota la cabeza cariñosamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-hijo- le llamó su padre

-si?

-prométeme algo

-si dime, padre

-que pase lo que pase, jamás dejaras solo a tu hermano

-te lo prometo papá

-_Muy bien, los hombres mayores de 18 años, formen una fila aquí!- _volvió a ordenar el oficial

Al ver a su esposo e hijo partir, una señora no pudo contenerse, salió corriendo con su esposo, lo que provocó un gran desorden, las mujeres no resistían el hecho de no poder ver a sus familias de nuevo, entre el disturbio se encontraba la madre Brovlovski

-Gerald!-dijo la pelirroja mientras trataba de alcanzar a su esposo inútilmente, por qué 2 oficiales trataban de separarla a base de golpes

-mami!- dijo asustado el menor al ver a su madre siendo golpeada

-Ike!, no te muevas de aquí, por más que te empujen, no te muevas!

-n-no

-mamá!- gritó el pelirrojo con dirección a su madre, quien estaba siendo golpeada por aquellos oficiales- déjenla!- dijo mientras empujaba a uno de los agresores de su madre

_-CÁLLENSE TODOS!- _gritó un oficial al mando- _a ver bola de judíos chillones, los hombres mayores de 18 años vallan al vagón 143 YA!- _todos aquellos mencionados obedecieron aquella orden

-Gerald!

-papá!

-tranquilos, papi estará bien!- dijo aquel señor mientras se alejaba con otro grupo de hombres que eran subidos a otro vagón, dolorosamente vieron cómo se alejaba

-_BIEN!, AHORA, MADRES E HIJOS TENDRÁN QUE SER SEPARADOS Y LLEVADOS A DIFERENTES CAMPOS, SI COOPERAN VOLVERÁN A VER A SUS ESPOSOS Y/O HIJOS MUY PRONTO, PERO POR AHORA, NIÑOS FORMEN UNA FILA POR AQUÍ!- _los niños y jóvenes obedecieron y caminaron a en dirección ordenada por aquel oficial- _LAS MADRES SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ _

-hijo- llamó la madre del muchacho

-que pasa mamá?

-cuídate, cuida mucho de ti y de tu hermano, nunca lo dejes solo, sabes que el te adora

-no te preocupes mamá, nunca lo dejaré solo

-cuídate mucho Ike, obedece a tu hermano en todo

-si mami- va y se aferra al brazo de su hermano

Al momento en que los niños y jóvenes se alejaban, se volvió a alterar el orden, puesto que una señora no resistió el hecho de que aparte de quitarle su marido, su hijo también seria alejado de su lado, por lo que corrió y se apegó a sus hijo, seguido por más mujeres, entre ellos, la , quién rápidamente alcanzó a sus hijos y se apegó a ellos sin soltarlos

-niños, los amo tanto!

-y nosotros a ti mamá!- decían los hermanos mientras gotas de agua recorrían por sus rostros

Inesperadamente, sintieron una presión de agua fría en sus cuerpos, de hecho, los oficiales nazis comenzaron a mojar a madres e hijos haciendo que se separaran

-niños!

-mamá!

-noo!- gritaba la mujer que era arrastrada de sus hijos

-mami!

Ambos hermanos fueron separados de su madre, quien fue llevada al campo junto con otras mujeres, en seguida los oficiales formaron a los jóvenes en 2 filas diferentes. Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos, hasta que llegaron a un campo de nombre "_Birkenau"_

-he-hermano…

-dime

-m-me siento raro…

-déjame verte- el mayor tocó la frente de su pequeño y cansado hermano- Ike… estas hirviendo, ven- lo cargó y se dirigió a un general

Aquel general era alto, un poco más que el judío, cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado, ni un cabello se salía de su lugar, bajo esa boina negra, ojos cafés brillantes, un poco fuertesito y unos dientes blancos cual perlas

-disculpe señor

-que quieres?- le dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda

-mi hermanito está enfermo, tiene mucha fiebre y empezó a toser

-la enfermería está cerrada, tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue el doctor

-por favor señor, le prometí a mis padres que cuidaría a mi hermanito- el muchacho al ver que el general se alejaba, el chico no aguantó la desesperación, así que jaló al general de su manga- señor!

-no te atrevas a tocar….!- al girarse para golpear al judío por tan "imprudente" acción, se topó con unas orbes verdes y hermosas cuyo resplandor era igual al de unas esmeraldas, por lo cual decidió no golpearlo, pues quedó hipnotizado, el judío solo quedó encogido y con los ojos cerrados- uh… pues…. En mi oficina hay un médico esperándome, ¿crees que tu hermanito aguante?

-s-si, gracias señor

Llegaron a la oficina del joven general, y precisamente, el médico estaba ahí, el cual atendió al hermanito menor del judío de inmediato, el hermano del pelirrojo fue llevado al cuarto del general, minutos después, el doctor salió de la habitación de este

-¿cómo está mi hermano doctor?- preguntó alterado y preocupado el pelirrojo

-bien, le di algo para la fiebre alta que tenía, solo dele estas pastillitas cada 5 horas para calamar su toz

-gracias doctor!, muchas gracias

-de nada, cuida más al niño- sale de la oficina (si, el cuarto del general estaba dentro de su oficina)

-gracias señor- dijo el judío dirigiéndose al joven general

-por qué me agradece

-sin ud, mi hermanito ya habría empeorado de salud

-ah, no hay de que

-señor

-qué

-si me permitiese preguntar…¿Qué edad tiene?

-17 años

-es muy joven, de seguro ha de ser difícil estar al mando siendo tan joven

-no tanto, antes de serlo tuve que entrenar mucho

-sigo pensando que ha de ser difícil, siendo tan joven… y apuesto-estas últimas palabras fueron susurradas, las cuales parecen haber llegado a oídos del general

-que dijo?!- preguntó desconcertado el general

-na-nada señor, con permiso

El judío tomó a su hermanito quien se encontraba mejor de salud y salieron de la oficina del general. Los 2 hermanos llegaron a la formación justo a tiempo para escuchar las indicaciones de otro oficial, después fueron ubicados en diferentes cabañas

-bien Ike, ¿quieres dormir arriba o abajo?

-hummm… arriba

-ok- sube a la maleta de su hermano a la cama superior

-_ATENCIÓN TODOS!-_ordenó un oficial

-otro aviso?- se preguntó el oji-verde

_-Les daremos unos uniformes especiales, pasen a recogerlos ahora afuera de la oficina del general Cartman!_

-vamos Ike

-ok…- dijo el pequeño agarrando la mano de su hermano

Llegaron a tan oficina, el judío ni siquiera imaginó quien sería ese general "Cartman" era nada más y nada menos que aquel "apuesto general", quien hace unos momentos había ayudado a su hermanito, al verse, el general ordenó a aquellos 2 hermanos que al recoger sus uniformes, se encaminaran con el general

-nos llamó, señor?- pregunto el pelirrojo con su hermanito de la mano

-si, tu, niño- se dirigió al pelinegro- vístete en el armario de allá- el pequeño azabache miro a su hermano mientras se preguntaba si obedecía, a lo cual, su hermano asintió con la cabeza. El pequeño sin decir una palabra obedeció y se metió al armario, su hermano le seguiría pensando que también debería cambiarse ahí- hey, tu no, solo tu hermano

-bien….-volteo a ver a su hermano- ve Ike

-pero…

-ve- el pequeño obedeció y se retiró a cambiar- supongo que yo me tendré que cambiar después de el

-no lo harás…

-no?

-no

El joven general se acercó al judío, le abrió su abrigo de una manera brusca

-s-señor… que hace?

-cállate….

**CONTINUARÁ**

**OOOWWOOO, SE ESTÁ TORNANDO INTERESANTE!**

**(Y PORQUÉ NO LE SEGUISTE?!**

**POR QUE UNA HISTORIA SE DIVIDE POR CAPÍTULOS (BUENO, ESO CREO)**

**(NO ME SALGAS CON ESO!)**

**CALLAOS, LE SEGUIRE DESPUÉS**


	2. Mentiras y Fantasías

**Segunda parte **

**(NO QUE LA SUBIRIAS DESPUÉS?!)**

**CALLAOS!, YO DECIDO CUANDO SUBIRLA!...ejem, bueno, prosigamos **

Una familia judía fue transferida a diferentes campos, separados, solo los 2 hermanos se tenían el uno al otro. Pero en este momento solo se encontraban un general al mando y el mayor de los hermanos en la oficina. El general anteriormente había despojado al judío de su abrigo de una manera brusca

-s-señor… que hace?

-cállate….

Al librarlo de su abrigo, el general prosiguió con su camisa, la cual arranco de tal modo que dejó al judío con su torso descubierto, el cual, seguidamente empezó a acariciar lentamente, para luego acercar sus labios al cuello de este

-o-oficial….

-general para ti…. Ahora, súbete al escritorio

El pelirrojo obedeció nuevamente, subiéndose al escritorio del general, el cual se acercó y a medida que se deshacía lentamente de su pantalón, el joven castaño besaba, lamía, mordía y disfrutaba el cuerpo del judío, el cual correspondía a aquellos cariños y apoyaba con solo acariciar su cabello.

Llegó el momento en el que el sargento logró despojar al chico de su ropa, lo acercó más a su cuerpo, tomándolo de su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia el, juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo y de ahí comenzó una lucha de lenguas en la cual ninguna cedía, en seguida, el general bajó sus bien planchados pantalones, en eso, el judío pudo notar el miembro erecto del general, así que decidió bajar para ayudarlo con eso, al llegar, el pelirrojo puso manos a la obra comenzando a jugar con el miembro, tocando con su dedo índice la punta de este, comenzó a masajearlo, movía su mano con tal cuidado y delicadeza que cualquiera diría que un ángel de la lujuria estaba posado en la mano del judío.

El general no pudo más, así que se corrió en el rostro del pelirrojo, que en esos momentos aquel miembro ya estaba dentro de la boca del de orbes verdes, siendo lamido y chupado con suma paciencia para el mayor disfrute del general

-e-eres demasiado bueno para serjudío..

-e-eso n-no tiene n-nada que ver-s-señor

-claro q-que, ahora… acuéstate

-e-en donde?

-donde quieras…

El judío se acostó en el sillón, segundos después, el general estaba sobre el

-abre las piernas, judío

-me llamo Kyle, señor

-cómo sea, solo, ábrelas

El judío estaba a punto de abrir las piernas, pero….

-_ESPERA, ESPERA!-_ irrumpió la lectura de aquel informe un oji-verde

-no es de buena educación interrumpir los informes de otros Kyle, yo no interrumpí en el tuyo

-eso no tiene sentido!... el nombre del judío era Kyle?!- exclamó algo molesto el pelirrojo

-no eres el único judío del mundo llamado kyle, kyle- trató de excusarse el gordo castaño

-kyle, relájate, es solo el informe de una película- trato de calmarlo su súper mejor amigo

-no!, no tiene sentido Stan!, dijo que aquel chico judío era pelirrojo, de ojos verdes!

-y eso que?

-que no está basada en una película, si no en una estúpida fantasía tuya!

-Eric, ¿hiciste ese informe basado en una película si o no?- preguntó la maestra

-si srita. Garrison

-claro que no fue una película!

-¿Qué pruebas tienes judío?!

-por favor!, dijiste que era una familia llamada los "Brovlovski" de 4 personas, el padre se llamaba Gerald una madre sobreprotectora, el mayor de los hermanos y el último te descubrió!, el nombre del pequeño era Ike!

-dije los "Brovlovski" kyle, no los "Broflovski"

-por cuestión de letras culón!

-no me llames culón, judío de mierda!

-entonces no me tomes a mí ni a mi familia para tus estúpidas fantasías, yo no escribí mi informe sobre la película Wall-e pensando que uno de los gordos que estaban ahí fueron inspirados en ti!, o en la película de "Dumbo", el puto elefantito que quería volar, era idéntico a ti cuando querías ser piloto de "Nascar"!

-ooohhh, eso es cierto! Hahahahaha- se reía a todo pulmón un chico de parca naranja

-cállate Kenny!, estúpido pobre

-pero es que, es que es verdad, hahaha, parece que dumbo… _FUERA INSPIRADO EN TI!_ Hahahaha- cayó al suelo y comenzó a girar tomándose del estómago muriendo de risa

-waaa!, muchos gritos!, es mucha presión! ACK!- decía un rubio jalándose mechones de su no tan bien arreglado cabello

-bien chicos, ya basta!- gritó la profesora y en ese momento exacto sonó el timbre de salida, dando fin a esta estúpida clase con el informe erótico de Cartman.

Los chicos ya estaban afuera, pero un grupo de chicos y chicas detuvieron a los 4 amigos

-oye Cartman!- gritó una azabache

-qué?- dijo girándose para localizar a aquella persona que lo llamaba

-¿y qué pasó después?- preguntó un amante de tacos

-con qué?

-con la historia!... ¿los vieron?

-¿qué?!- preguntó el pelirrojo exaltado por aquella pregunta

-oh bien, cuando el judío abrió las piernas, el hermanito los vio, y entonces…

-oigan. Oigan, no!

Suspira- y ahora que Kyle?- pregunto el castaño

-¿les gustó su informe?!, su estúpida fantasía inventada?!

-si, por eso preguntamos- dijo un moreno con playera morada

-pero no… es que… cartman eres un…. Aaarrrgghh!- se va molesto, seguido por su súper mejor amigo y el rubio pervertido- _PUTA MADRE!_

-…..

-…..

-…..

-….

-¿y luego que pasó?

**Jejeje ¿Qué opinan?, muy loco el informe erótico de Cartman xDD**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews :3, ojala les haya gustado, me inspiré mucho**

**En esta historia :D**


	3. Venganza

**Recordando que los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, si no a los maravillosos genios de Trey Parker & Matt Stone 3 (Perdón, tardé mucho para subir está parte, pero la escuela y los trabajos ¬¬ buuu**

Después de aquel informe erótico, el pelirrojo no pudo esperar más para llegar a su casa acompañado de sus 2 amigos

-mierda- dijo el judío al mismo tiempo en que se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama

-qué?- dijo un rubio mientras se acomodaba en la silla de escritorio

-ese hijo de puta de Cartman, me hizo ver mal ante la clase con ese maldito informe

-no te sientas mal kyle- trató de alentarlo su mejor amigo- de seguro, todos lo olvidarán mañana

-tú crees Stan?

-claro que sí!

-hummm… no lo creo chicos…-irrumpió la plática su rubio amigo

-a que te refieres Kenny?

-miren lo que publicaron todos en Facebook

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron con su amigo

-oh mierda

-…..

"Clyde ha publicado: oh diablos, Cartman debería ser un escritor profesional, FELICIDADES CARTMAN, TU INFORME FUE EL MEJOR DE TODOS" Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Token Black y a 36 personas más les gusta está publicación

-…..

-kyle?...

-kyle?...

-_VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!_- gritó a todo pulmón el pelirrojo a medida que salía de su habitación

El chico furioso a paso veloz, pudo llegar a casa del castaño, el cual estaba en su computadora subiendo su informe a internet

-_CARTMAN!-_ gritó enojadísimo el judío mientras entraba a la habitación del gordo

-Aaah!, kyle!, que mierda haces aquí?!

El pelirrojo tomó al castaño del cuello de su camisa- _¿QUIÉN PUTAS TE CREES QUE ERES?!_

_-_de que coño hablas judío?

-_TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ COMENTANDO EN FACEBOOK SOBRE LO DE TU ESTÚPIDO INFORME!_

-oh, de verdad?... que bien!, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos

-tan lejos?!,

-sí!, pensé que odiarían mi informe, pero al ver lo contrario he decidido hacerde esto una novela

-novela?!, estás loco?!, sabes cuan humillado me harías sentir?!

-claro que lo tome en cuenta kyle, por eso solamente cambiare el nombre de tu familia

-Cartman, has hecho muchas pendejadas en tu vida, pero por favor… no me hagas esto

-bueno kyle no lo haré, pero tendrás que….

-qué?

-ser mi esclavo por un mes

-q-qué?!

-si kahl, te doy 2 opciones; la primera, tendrás que ser mi esclavo en diversas maneras, o la segunda es que publicaré mi informe sin cambiar nada, ni tu nombre ni apellido ni nada

-….. Cartman, eres tremendo hijo de puta

-decide rápido kahl, mi paciencia se agota y esta oferta es de tiempo limitado

-bien bien!, acepto

-que aceptas

El pequeño judío baja la cabeza- acepto ser…. Tu maldito esclavo-Este sonríe con malicia y se acerca al pelirrojo el cual aún estaba cabizbajo, acercándose a su oído le susurra suavemente

-has tomado una muy buena decisión kahl…-se posa tras de el de orbes verdes y comienza a bajarle el cierre de la chamarra

-o-oye, que mierda haces?!

-aceptaste ser mi esclavo no?

-s-si, pero…

-entonces, aguántate

Al terminar de bajarle el cierre de la chamarra, lo despojó de aquella prenda, seguidamente comenzó a besar su cuello, el judío soltaba pequeños gemidos, los cuales fueron callados por un dulce cálido y tierno beso

-C-cartman…- llamó el pelirrojo

-qué?

-e-eres un hijo de puta

Esté sonrió malévolamente- tú también

Recostó al de orbes verdes lentamente sobre su cama, comenzó a besarlo, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, le quitó su camisa para seguir con su recorrido, comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas

-c-cartman…. D-déjame….

-cállate..

-n-no…. E-en serio….. –empujo al gordo que estaba sobre el de manera brusca, la que provocó que se callera de la cama- _QUÍTATE!_

-maldito judío, ¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

-que carajos te pasa a ti!, te burlas de Kenny por qué es gay, le dices a Clyde marica, molestas a Pip por ser británico y gay, cuando el que de verdad deberías burlarte es de ti mismo!-se pone su camisa rápido, se coloca su chamarra y sale corriendo

-me las vas a pagar maldito judío! Lo juro!

"_Ding-Dong"- a aquel llamado abrió la puerta un azabache_

-hola?, kyle?

-puedo… puedo pasar?

-si, claro, pasa

-¡¿Quién es mojón?!

-es kyle, vamos a estar en mi cuarto

-más les vale no hacer tanto ruido pendejos

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban en la habitación del muchacho oji-azul

-ten- le ofreció un refresco

-gracias- lo toma

-ahora cuéntame ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

-necesitaba ver a mi súper mejor amigo

-kyle?... eso no es de ti ¿pasó algo cuando fuiste a casa de Cartman?

-si…

-que pasó? ¡¿te hizo algo malo?!

-pues… si y no…

-a que te refieres?!

-es que…. Llegué a casa de cartman, le comencé a reclamar lo de su estúpido informe erótico, pero él me dijo que publicaría una novela usando ese estúpido tema, conmigo y mi familia incluida

-y qué pasó después?

-me dijo que no haría la maldita novela si yo….

-si tú….qué?

-era su esclavo por un mes…. Me dijo "te daré 2 opciones, puedo publicar la novela o podrías ser mi esclavo por un mes, en muchas formas"

-dios!, y que pasó?

-tuve que aceptar ser su esclavo, pero cuando le dije que si… el se puso atrás de mí, comenzó a quitarme mi chamarra, luego la camisa, luego me puso sobre la cama…. Luego… luego…..-suspira

-oh, dios mio…

-Ahora el dijo que se vengará de mí, ese cartman es un hijo de puta, no se de lo que es capaz, de igual forma, no tengo que tenerle miedo

-kyle, amigo, sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo

-gracias amigo- lo abraza-

Ya era de mañana siguiente, los alumnos entraban a la preparatoria de manera normal, ahora, 3 amigos se encontraban en los casilleros de la escuela, buscando los libros de las siguientes clases

-wowowowow, que cartman te obligo a que?!

-cállate Kenny!, nadie se puede enterar de esto, por eso solo se los confío a Stan y a ti

-si kyle, no te preocupes, te guardaremos el secreto, si…

-si qué?

Acorrala al perturbado chico contra su casillero- si TÚ, te conviertes en mi esclavo…

Empuja al rubio para separarlo de el- vete a la mierda Kenny

-kenny, ¿no crees que Kyle ha sufrido demasiado como para que tú lo perviertas más?

-já já, era solo una broma

-pues ve a bromear con tu madre

-no te enojes ky….

-mejor ya vámonos

Las clases comenzaron, no hubo problemas grandes, excepto que todas las clases Kyle no pudo prestar atención por estar pensando el los planes diabólicos de Cartman ¿tendría algo malvado en mente? ¿Tratara de matar a todos sus familiares al igual que Scott Tenorman?, había muchas preguntas, una tras otra con un plan que aterroriza hasta al mismo Diablo, era mucha presión, ya sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Tweek en esos casos. El timbre del almuerzo por fin se dio y ambos teams se encontraban comiendo en su mesa habitual aunque faltaba alguien y ese alguien era ese gordo cabrón

-que tienes kyle?- preguntó un castaño

-eh? Qué?

-que si te sientes mal o algo

-debe tener hambre, dale uno de tus tacos Clyde

-estas pendejo Craig

-no te pregunté si querías darle, te estoy diciendo que le des

-no, no tengo hambre Craig, gracias

-seguro?

-si…

-Kyle!, Kyle!- entró a la cafetería un rubio pequeño alterado

-qué?, qué te pasa butters?

-debes venir rápido, es muy importante

-ok, ok, ya regreso chicos

Ambos chicos caminaron por 3 minutos, hasta llegar atrás de los salones más lejanos

-ya dime butters, ¿qué te pasa? ¿para qué me llamaste?

-para… bueno… esto

El rubio pequeño le mostro un video al pelirrojo, el cual lo mostraba a el debajo de Cartman, prácticamente era lo que había pasado el día anterior en casa de cartman

-n-no puedo creerlo…

-si, y lo subió hace 3 minutos y ya lo han visto más de 30 personas, todas ellas son de la escuela

-oh mierda….

El pelirrojo comenzó a buscar a aquel gordo hijo de puta, el cual se encontraba en el aula de computación

-_CARTMAN!-_entro furioso y seguidamente le proporcionó un puñetazo en el rostro

-que carajos te pasa maldito judío?!

-por qué subiste ese video a YouTube?!


	4. Solución

**Nuevo capítulo (aayyy cuanta inspiración!) Personajes pertenecientes a Trey Parker y Matt Stone **

**Parejas: Cryle y una mención pequeña de Standy**

**DISFRUTALO! :DD**

-por qué subiste ese video a YouTube?!- preguntó furioso el judío

-verás kahl, no aceptaste ser mi esclavo, no quieres que publique mi informe como una novela, así que encontré otra manera de inducirte a la fama

-y que logras demostrar con ese estúpido video?!

-nada, solo demostrarle al mundo como en realidad eres… una asquerosa zorra judía!

Toma del cuello de la chamarra a aquel castaño- eres un….!

-Hey!- entro al aula un profesor- que sucede aquí?!

*DIRECCIÓN*

-chicos no es bueno pelear m'kay?, ambos pueden recibir desde un reporte hasta una expulsión m'kay?

-díganme chicos, ¿por qué comenzaron a pelear?

-bien directora Victoria, lo que pasa es que yo estaba en el aula de computación haciendo un trabajo que nos dejaron de tarea, y de repente llegó Kyle y me dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Kyle? Por qué hiciste eso?

-sí, pensamos que eras uno de los alumnos mejores portados, m'kay?

-diles lo que en realidad pasó gordo idiota!

-no me llames gordo, marica!

-Eric, has tenido muchos problemas desde Kindergarter, y todo eso es porqué tú lo provocas, dinos con sinceridad, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kyle?

-nada directora Victoria, lo que pasa es que Kyle tiene arena en su vagina, le pica y está muy bravo

-diles la razón, gordo de mierda!

-lo ve?

-Kyle, sabemos que tú no mientes, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer entregamos un estúpido reporte que dejaron de tarea, teníamos que hacerlo en base a una película, libro o novela que nos haya gustado, entonces Cartman en vez de escribir acerca de una película o libro se le ocurrió una estúpida fantasía sexual, desp…

-_UNA FANTASÍA SEXUAL DICES?!_

-si directora Victoria, Cartman hizo su reporte de eso, pero tratab…

-directora Victoria, protesto!

-si Eric?

-confieso que hice mi reporte basado en una fantasía, pero ¿acaso no es mejor la imaginación? ¿es malo soñar?!

-no Eric, no es malo soñar m'kay?, lo malo es que qué clase de fantasía sea m'kay?

-la libertad de expresión en América no es ilegal señor Mackey

-lo sabemos Eric, pero aun así no es bueno causar este tipo de problemas, hay millones de cosas que pudiste imaginar, pero de tantas cosas que hay en el mundo, tienes que elegir a uno de tus compañeros para humillarlo ¿no es así?

-ah!, a todo el mundo le gustó mi informe!

-les haya gustad a todos o no, tú debes saber hasta dónde llegaran tus locura

-y eso que aún no les cuento lo del video

-que video?

-qué?, no, nada

-dinos de que video hablas Kyle m'kay?!

-…..- saca su iPad y se los muestra

-qué cara…

-Eric ¿tu hiciste esto?!

-oigan, hablamos de la libertad de expresión!

-pero esto ya es pasarte de la raya Eric!, este tonto video ya tiene más de 300 visitas!, casi la mitad del pueblo!

-no me preocupa, yo usaba máscara y para mayor protección censure parte de mi rostro

-y que hay de Kyle?!

-_QUE SE JODA KYLE!- todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso el mismo gordo que grito eso hace unos momentos_

-no nos queda más opción Eric, quedas expulsado

-qué?!

-oiga, directora Victoria, yo odio a Cartman con todo mi corazón, pero no deja de ser uno de mis amigos, con que lo suspenda 2 semanas está bien, además, no hay otra preparatoria en South Park y no es bueno que un chico no tenga educación, aunque ese chico sea Eric Cartman.

-pero ¿Qué dirán los padres?

-no tiene por qué enterarse

-pero la mitad del pueblo ha visto ese video m'kay?

-lo se, solo tenemos que borrar ese video antes de que se expanda tanto nacional como mundialmente

-bien, Eric, si eliminas ese video solo serás suspendido

-por cuánto tiempo?

-2 semana m'kay?

-2 semanas?!, están locos?!  
-la otra opción es que seas expulsado

-…..-frunce el ceño – bien, borrare el video, pero no aceptaré la suspensión!

-lo siento Eric, pero eso es parte del trato m'kay?

-y que acaso no hay una tercera opción?

-si, expulsarte, suspenderte o cambiarte al grupo C

-el gupo C?! , ahí solo van los mataditos pendejos y personas sin vida social

-son las únicas opciones que te podemos dar Eric

Pasaron 4 días, el video había sido eliminado, pero no la fama de "puta" de Kyle, seguía siendo molestado por unos, insultado por otros. Ahora, el pelirrojo se encontraba sobre la azotea de la escuela solo, hasta que un chico (no muy muy su amigo) decidió hacerle compañía

-qué te pasa?

-nada, es solo que… sentí bien el haber hecho que cartman fuera suspendido, pero por otra parte, siento que le hice daño a una persona

-a una persona?- ríe- ¿y quién es ese pobre animal que está agonizando por el?

-Wendy Testaburger

-Wendy?... Testa…Burger?...-suspira- pobre Marsh, ilusionado por qué esa puta según lo ama, já já, ya quiero ver su rostro al enterarse de esto- saca un cigarro y lo prende

-por favor no digas nada!

-por qué no debería?, le haría un favor a Marsh

-no!... cómo mejor amigo yo debo decirlo, por eso te pido que no hable con el, por favor

-…

_CRAIG!_

-qué?!

-promete que no hablaras con Stan sobre esto!, promételo

-bien! Bien!, lo prometo!

-y ya deja de fumar, ese olor es asqueroso

-no juzgues algo que no has probado- le ofrece un poco

-no gracias, sé el daño que causa eso

-vamos, no seas gallina, si se bien que cuando teníamos 10 años, tú, Stan, Cartman y Kenny fumaron detrás de un salón

-si, pero desde entonces ya no volví a fumar, ni quiero hacerlo de nuevo

-un poco, vamos…-el pelirrojo tomó el cigarro y le dio una calada, a la primera, comenzó a toser

-cofcof mierda cofcof, la verdad cof, es que no se cofcofcómo puedes fumar sin ahogarte cofcof

-porqué lo haces mal, fíjate- toma el cigarrillo y lo coloca en sus labios, de manera elegante da una calada y suelta el humo levantando un poco sus finos labios- ves?

-aamm…eehh… y-yo….- voltea su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-qué?, no lo quieres intentar de nuevo?

-…si…-toma el cigarro, seguidamente le da una calada y suelta el humo de igual manera a cómo le enseñó su azabache amigo- así?

-…..

-Craig?

Sin decir nada, el azabache tomó al judío de su barbilla y unió sus rostros en un beso, el cual se fue transformando de uno duce e inocente a uno apasionado. El de orbes azules acostó al menor lentamente mientras que adentraba su mano por el interior de la camisa del pelirrojo, explorándolo. Mientras lo tocaba, le daba ligeros besos en su cuello

-Craig…

-kyle… hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace un chingo de tiempo

-un chingo?- le sonríe

-mucho…- rueda los ojos

-sí, dime…

-kyle…. Yo te…..

**Qué será lo que quiera decir Craig?**

**Los cachara alguien el la azotea?**

**Qué dirá Stan al enterarse que Wendy prefiere a Cartman?!**

**Enterence después :3**

**(que mamona!)**

**CALLAOS!**


	5. Día raro

**Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

-Kyle…

-si?...

-yo te a…-"_RIIIIING RIIIIING", había sonado el toque de la siguiente clase"_- mierda- el oji-azul se levantó de encima del judío- nos veremos después kyle

-espera, Craig!

-qué?

-me querías decir algo ¿Qué era?

-nada importante…- el muchacho se retira con su misma actitud fría

-qué tipo más extraño…

La clase de historia comenzó, sin duda, era la clase más silenciosa y pacífica, no por qué el maestro sea estricto, si no, por qué era la oportunidad perfecta para dormir, cómo el maestro ya era de la mediana edad, el daba el ejemplo de dormir tranquilamente. Algunos si dormían, otros aprovechaban para adelantar tareas atrasadas, pero la mayoría, escuchaba música, hablaban en voz baja o simplemente se mandaban mensajes por celular o por papelito

-"_espera, espera… "que Craig Tucker hizo que?!-_ respondió al mensaje un chico de cabellos negros

-_"que Craig me besó"_

_-"hijo de puta, por qué lo hizo?!, no se supone que el está con Tweek?!_

_-sii, es lo que yo me pregunto también_

_-se lo dirás a Tweek?_

_-"no lo haré yo, creo que es mejor que se lo diga Craig, después de todo, el es su novio, es lo correcto"_

_-"conoces a Craig, el no sabe lo que es ser correcto"_

_-"vamos, no creo que Craig sea tan hijo de puta cómo para….-_

No pudo terminar de escribir el mensaje, puesto que un papelito cayó sobre la paleta de la banca del pelirrojo, al verlo, comenzó a girar la cabeza para ver a su remitente, no tardó en localizar a un rubio nervioso con repetitivos tics, quien le dirigía una mirada asesina. El judío solo abrió el papelito y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito

-_PUTA MADRE BROFLOVSKI, ESTAS MUERTO!- _volteo a ver al cafeinomano, el cual solo le levantó el dedo medio por primera vez

_-¿Qué carajos te pasa Tweek?_

_-por qué coño besaste a mi novio?!, es todo, estas muerto!_

_-Tweek, cálmate, yo no siento nada por el!_

_-no te creo Broflovski, hablé con Craig, me dijo que tú lo tentaste!_

_-que te dijo que?!... que hijo de puta!_

_-aun así, estas muerto Judío!_

_-Tweek, cálmate, de verdad, entre Craig y yo no pasa nada!_

_-no seas marica, te veo en el astabandera a las 3:00!_

Las clases finalizaron, el judío dio paso veloz para tratar de no toparse con el molesto rubio de los tics…. Al parecer fue imposible, pues cuando estaba a punto de salir, se topo con alguien, cómo estaba caminando cabizbajo, no pudo distinguir a aquel obstáculo

-l-lo sien…. Pip!

-hola Kyle… ¿pasa algo?

-ven!- tomó a Pip de la muñeca y corrió detrás de la escuela, al llegar, comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado

-estas en un gran problema

-lo se- se recarga de espaldas contra la pared- no quiero pelear con Tweek, el es un buen amigo, además, todo fue por culpa de Craig, no mia!

-lo sé! Lo sé!, pero, si hablaras con Tweek, tal vez te haga caso

-….-mira al británico- que buena idea!

-ah!, cuál?

-eres el mejor amigo tanto cómo de Butters cómo de Tweek!

-y que pasa con eso?

-si hablas con Tweek, diciendo que todo fue un malentendido, tal vez pueda haber algo que lo calme!

-Kyle, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta meterme en estas cosas ajenas, además ¿y que pasaría si solo hago enfurecer más a Tweek?!

-no lo creo, tu sabes hablar con la gente sin que se moleste contigo, eres una especie de pacifista!

-no lo se ky….

Por favor!, no quiero morir en manos de un loco!- tomó al británico de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo desesperadamente

-o-ok! Ok!, yo hablaré con el!

-oww, lo harás?!, gracias Pip!, te besaría, pero Damien me mandaría al infierno antes de que cumpliera los 17- lo abraza- gracias!, me tengo que ir, tengo que recoger a Ike de su clase de canto, adiós!- se retira corriendo, sintiéndose a salvo

-s-sí Kyle, adiós, pero no te puedo prometer nada!...

Rato después, el judío y el azabache ya estaban en casa del oji-azul, ambos estudiando

-kyle…- pregunto el azabache mientras jugaba con el lápiz

-dime- contestó sin dejas de ver su libreta

- quieres decirme en verdad que pasó con Craig

-no pasó nada

-eso no fue lo que me dijo Tweek…

Aparta su vista de su libreta, para ver a su amigo, quien lo veía con cara de culpa- que te dijo?

-que tú le comenzaste a coquetear a Craig

-esa es una mentira y tú le creíste, pero ya que, Pip me prometió que hablaría con el, quizás lo pueda convencer para que no….

-no me refiero a eso….

-entonces?- seguidamente, el azabache camina hacia el

-te gusta Craig?- preguntó fríamente

-Stan… ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso?, Craig es solo un tipo que quiso reconfortarme, lo logró, me hizo sentir muy bien, pero también me trajo muchos problemas y ahora estoy confundido acerca de mi orientación sexual… ¿Qué diría mi madre si supiese que soy bisexual?, o en el peor de los casos… gay!, eso me perjudicaría mucho, y si de por si, Tweek me quiere arrancar la cabeza…

-que tiene de malo en ser gay o bisexual?

-nada Stan, es solo que…- mira a su amigo sorprendido- quieres decir que…-se levanta rápido de la cama- Stan!, ¿eres…

Su amigo tomó el mentón del pelirrojo y sin previo aviso, juntó sus labios de una manera dulce y serena, la cual fue correspondida, pero al cabo de 2 minutos, algo hizo que se separaran

-kyle yo…

-….Stan, perdón, pero no puedo….

-n-no quería presionarte, discúlpame

-discúlpame tu… pero creo que es mejor que me valla

-de verdad kyle, perdón, yo no quería…- el pelirrojo sin dar tiempo de que su amigo hablara, salió casi corriendo de aquel hogar.

Sin dejar de correr, llegó hasta su casa, donde dejó sus cosas sobre su cama y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

-que carajos paso?, por que hice eso? ¿es que acaso no lo quiero?... bueno, es mi mejor amigo, obvio que le tengo un cariño inmenso, pero eso no es excusa para besarlo… ¿o si? ¿Qué dirá mi madre?!, si se entera de esto me matara!

-que tanto balbuceas?- preguntó una voz reconocible

-¿q-que haces aquí?...

**WAAAA, tardé mucho, pero aquí está ya otra parte,**

**Ahora solo resta esperar ver quien está en la habitación**

**Con Kyle**


End file.
